


Reading Habits!

by Quentin_threepwood



Series: Drarryland! Assorted one shots! [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: When Draco is sick, Harry goes on an errand to cheer him up.Written for the Darropoly Challenge!Rating: TeenBoard Position(or card image): Flourish & BlottsPrompt:  "I could read to you if you want?"Word Count: (if applicable) 481





	Reading Habits!

Harry pulled out the scrunched piece of paper from his jacket pocket. Draco had written a long list of books he needed. Each in his frustratingly fancy cursive writing.

Harry began scanning the bookshelves and having no luck finding Draco’s requests, Harry walked up to the counter and handed over the list. “Just these please...” Harry said politely.

“Big stack. Planning to do a lot of reading?” The clerk asked with a polite smile, when she returned with the pile of books.

“No these are for my Partner, he’s a big reader...” Harry said choosing his words carefully. He always found it strange mentioning he had a boyfriend. Saying partner felt easier.

“Lucky girl.” The bookish clerk said at the register.

“Oh, she is...” Harry grinned, knowingly. Handing over some gold Knuts for the purchases. Harry packed the books into a eco-friendly Tesco’s shopping bag.

He apparated home. It was easier than dealing with the inevitable questions if he was recognised.

Harry’s Home was understated, a normal suburban red brick house. He let himself in and looked around. The house looked a mess, but in the circumstances, it was to be expected. On the wall above the fireplace was a photo of Harry smiling warmly as he embraced Draco Malfoy. His partner, they weren’t married although he wished he was.

It was one of the few downsides of the wizarding world, they were sometimes more backwards than the wizarding world. He headed upstairs to the bedroom. He heard the cough first, and winced, Draco hadn’t been well.

“Cutie? How you feeling?” Harry asked hesitantly as he opened the door.

“Urg. Worse than filch on Christmas...” Draco grumbled hoarsely from the bed.

Harry smirked, “Your far more handsome than Filch. Trust me...” Harry reassured sitting on the edge of the bed.

Draco looked pale and sweaty, his hair damp with sweat. Clad in blue striped pyjamas. He gave a week smile, “Your Hallucinating Potter. Did you get what I asked for?” Draco said grumpily.

Harry smirked. “I did. It was a long list. So, plan on being sick for a while?”

Draco ignored the comment and sat up and began examining the books, as he unpacked them from the bag. “Impressive. Thankyou love...” Draco said pouting for a kiss, then hesitated.

“I’ll kiss you. If! You tell me that you finally got the healers to check on you?” Harry said embracing Draco affectionately. “I could read to you if you want?”

“Yes, And Yes...” Draco said with a grumpy smile.

“Ah. Hence the bad mood” Harry said nodding. “Soo?”

“You can start with this” Draco said as he fished through the pile of books and handed Harry a leather-bound book. The title in black letters read, ‘Male Wizarding Pregnancies! what to expect!’

“Oh.” Harry said staring in shock.

Draco grinned opened the book up to the first chapter, “You can start there...”


End file.
